Soul Eater: Dissonance of Souls
by Death Evans 88
Summary: Second of the Souls series. A threat from the future has come to the past to stop Maka, Soul and the rest of the gang, and the only people that can help, are two teenagers from the future. Rated M just in case. MakaxSoul, OCxOC, Kiliz, Croti, BlaTsu.
1. Prolouge

_What started it all_

"Damnit she is getting away!" A young man yelled this as he ran through a dimly lit castle. The young man had dark brown hair, brilliant blue eyes with three slender gold rings in the iris, and wearing black tshirt and jeans. Following behind him was a young girl with bright green eyes with red flecks in them, pure white hair, wearing a leather jacket over a dress shirt and tie, and a skirt with combat boots. Behind her was a young black haired man with three stripes in his hair, one connected, wearing a suit with skulls and holding a ninja sword in one of his hands as he ran after the two. Behind him was a young blond hair teenager, wearing a black turtle neck and jeans, with a black broadsword in his hands.

"Arashi wait!" The guy with the ninja sword shouted this as the young man with brown hair and the girl with white hair ran further ahead. "Death damnit! Essence, stop him!" He shouted this to the white haired girl as he rounded the corner to find the two stopped at a swirling vortex. The young man, Arashi, was seething with anger.

"Arashi calm down. We can't be-" The young black haired guy put a hand on Arashi's shoulder and was immediately thrown off.

"Calm down! Junior, are you stupid! That Witch is trying to wipe us out! And she just got away! If we don't follow her now, then we are screwed!" Arashi yelled this at the black haired guy, Junior. Junior looked at the white haired girl Essence. Essence just shrugged.

"Sorry Junior, I am with Arashi on this one. You and Noire report back to the DWMA. Arashi and I will go after her." Essence said this and the blond, Noire, opened his mouth but Arashi and Essence immediately turned and ran into the vortex, which then closed moments after. Junior slammed his fist into a wall.

"Damn it! Are they trying to get killed!" Junior shouted this and felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Junior let it go. Come on, when have Arashi and Essence really failed at anything. We should just report this to your father." Noire said this and Junior sighed.

"Sometimes...I hate that you are right." Junior said this as he started to walk away.

"Yeah but I am still right, cousin."

* * *

**DE88: So here is the prologue to Dissonance of Souls. A short story I hope, but lays the groundwork for some characters. I hope you will enjoy this story.**


	2. Chapter 1

**DE88: Hey guys. I am here to introduce the first chapter of Dissonance of Souls. So this story shouldn't be as long as Resonance of the Souls, but hey I just started it. Enjoy, I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

_Chapter One: Proposal and Encounter_

Tamishi yawned as he threw himself onto the small couch of his apartment. He turned his head to see his weapon partner, and girlfriend, Allie, cooking in the kitchen. She smiled at him as he yawned and stretched. It had been six months since Tamishi woke up after defeating the Kishin Sakashima, who was a clone of Tamishi. Tamishi chuckled as he thought back about those six months. In those months, both Tamishi and Allie turned nineteen, while Black Star, Soul, and Maka all had birthdays as well. Tamishi smiled at the thought of his birthday, liking his presents and of course enjoying the fact that he could play the 'I am older card.' on everybody but Allie.

"Oh hey, Kidd called. Evidently he thought because it's Summer Break, he said we should all go out somewhere to hang out. What you think?" Allie said this as she started to pull something out and Tamishi sighed. Ever since he had woken up, he didn't go out all too much, mainly because of his now Reaper like eyes and the constant Soul Perception he had. In the past months he had managed to make it not as prominent, but he couldn't get rid of it. He thought about accepting the offer, but he had plans for tonight. He started to get lost in thought till he felt a dull thump on the back of the skull. He felt the force of the blow, but no pain.

"Sorry...actually I wanted just us to go somewhere tonight." Tamishi said this as he turned his head and smiled. Allie smiled back and handed him a plate of curry.

"Alright fine, but where too?" Allie asked this and Tamishi smiled.

"You will see."

* * *

"Well that stinks…" Maka said this as she hung up the phone with a sigh before going back to her book, and using Soul as a headrest. Soul looked at her and shruged.

"What happened? Someone cancel?" Soul asked this as he tapped on his leg, thinking of a tune as he flipped through the channels. Maka sighed and turned a page.

"Yeah. Tamishi and Allie did. Oh well." Maka said this as she read her book. Soul chuckled and swiftly took the book out of her grasp, kissed her lightly, and then returned the book. Maka tilted her head up to look at him, slightly annoyed but smiling as Soul smirked.

"Well just hold the party later. So what if today is one year since they became partners." Soul said this and was lightly hit in the head by Maka with a book.

"Yeah but today is when everything started happening. They led to us, and then that led to Spartoi, the witches, the Kishin, Soul Merge, Soul Fusion and all of that. If they hadn't met, we wouldn't be where we are." Maka said this seriously and Soul kissed her softly with a smirk.

"And you think that Tamishi wouldn't have something special planned for Allie today did you?" Soul said this softly and Maka looked at him, at first in confusion, and then in surprise and then glee.

"You better not be shitting me Soul. Spill now."

* * *

Tamishi chuckled as he walked Allie, who he was covering her eyes as they walked to where Tamishi wanted them to be tonight. Tamishi was wearing a fitted jacket, a black tee shirt, and jeans, while Allie had a tanktop and a mid length skirt. Allie had been complaining the whole time, and trying to guess where they were going.

"Come on Mishi! Lemme see already!" Allie whined this as they kept walking and Tamishi rolled his eyes.

"No, now just a little father….and now. There." Tamishi smiled as he removed his hands to let Allie see the stunning view of Death City's forest from a cliff top. From the cliff, you could see all of Death City, and you could see the stars clearly. Tamishi took a step back as Allie gave a small gasp.

"Tamishi this is amazing...I can't believe you found a-" She was cut off when a series of fireworks started going off. Her eyes widened as she watched.

"Like them?" Tamishi said this with a smirk from behind her and she nodded, still in awe.

"It's amazing….how did you get this set up and why?" She said this as she turned around to see Tamishi smiling and rubbing the back of his head.

"Well how is easy. Soul and Star helped...but the why, that you should know. What is today Allie?" Tamishi said this as he put his hands in his pockets. Allie stood there for a second before opening her mouth in a big o of realisation.

"Today is the day we met and became partners…." Allie said this and Tamishi smiled and nodded.

"Right and since then, we have been through so much. More than most people would ever go through. Hell we even risked our lives more than I would care to admit, and still had each others back." Tamishi said this as he took a step forward and then surprised Allie by kneeling. "Allie I love you, more than anything. So...would you marry me?" Tamishi said this as he brought out a black box and flicked it open to reveal a simple diamond ring and Allie immediately brought her hands up to her mouth, before smiling with tears in her eyes.

"Of course you idiot." Allie said this and Tamishi smiled and kissed her before slipping the ring on her finger. Allie kissed him back looked at the ring, before her head snapped up to look at him. Tamishi grinned.

"Star in the dark. Soul knows plan, therefore, Maka will have Soul call to confirm in three, two, one." Tamishi said this as his phone went off and he pulled it out. Allie started cracking up as he picked up the phone. "Yes Tamishi speaking. Oh hey Soul. No, she said yes. Haha yeah but getting you to snap at me was funny." Tamishi said this with a smirk as he spoke calmly. "Don't worry, I guess we can make it to a party at Kidd's… give us...ten minutes tops." Tamishi said this before hanging up and Allie rolled her eyes.

"Well looks like we are getting to that party." Allie said this as she looked at her, now, fiance. Tamishi smiled back,and everything seemed perfect, till they both heard cackling.

"I found you Rikushi."

* * *

"Owwwww." Arashi said this as he landed on the ground, then Essence landed on top of him.

"Ah damnit Arashi. Why are you so damn boney!" Essence said this as she stood up and dusted herself off and Arashi did the same.

"I dunno okay. Anyways where are we…." Arashi said this as he looked around to see nothing but desert, that looked familiar. Essence pulled out her phone and her eyes widened.

"Arashi...look." Essence said this as she showed the young boy her phone and Arashi looked at it, double looking at the date before sweat dropping.

"Okay so we can conclude...Nevada….twenty years in the past. Fuck."

* * *

**DE88: Is it possible to do a double cliffhanger? Anyways review if you like it.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Death Evans 88: Hey guys. Sorry for not updating but with classes and finals plus my new job I haven't had time for stories. But hey without further ado, I present Chapter 2.**

* * *

_Chapter Two: The new threat._

"Woah!" Tamishi said this as he flipped off of a tree branch before the witch destroyed it. "What the hell magic is that? It's not normal." Tamishi said this under his breath as he looked at Allie, who was in her weapon form.

_'I don't know but she is dangerous, especially if she is attack us in Death City.'_ Allie said this through their connection as Tamishi deftly dodged another attack.

"Come on Rikushi, die!" The witch cackled this as she kept sending spell after spell, Tamishi dodging each one. Tamishi landed in one spot and a magic circle appeared under him and he cursed before jumping back as it exploded and noticed that it was based on a Soul Wavelength.

"It's a soul based spell…" Tamishi said this in realization and smiled, ready to attack, however, help had arrived. Maka ran out of the forest jumping off of some debris to attack the witch as Black Star came up from the cliff with his enchanted sword, and Kidd came in shooting from below. The witch dodged both Maka and Black Star and deflected Kidd's attacks before they backed up to where Tamishi was as Chrona flew in and attacked with a screech resonance that got deflected.

"Damn...this witch is good." Maka muttered this as she held Soul and Kidd nodded.

"Yes she is. We should try to restrain her." Kidd said this and everyone nodded. The witch cackled.

"Wonderful! Black Star, Tamishi Rikushi, Soul Eater Evans, Maka Albarn, Chrona Gorgon, and Death the Kidd. Here you die today!" The witch laughed as she said this and Tamishi had a shiver go down his spine. The group of meisters immediately went into Resonance Link as Tamishi rushed the witch, Black Star attacking from behind, Maka and Chrona went for the sides and Kidd went above. In this formation the witch had no way to get away, but she didn't seem worried. She smiled as she chanted, and as everyone was about to hit, she shouted something and a purple force wave rushed from around her and hit everyone, blasting everyone to the ground, and even knocked the weapons out of weapon form. Tamishi groaned as he felt a wavelength run through him as he tried to get up, but his limbs felt heavy. He looked around, shaking the sunglasses he normally wore off and saw that everyone else was hardly moving. He looked at the witch.

"The hell...what kind of magic is this!" Tamishi growled this and the witch cackled.

"A new kind. Chaos Magic. Made to fight your soul, Rikushi. Now then I think you will die first!" The witch cackled this as she weaved her hands and Tamishi's eyes widened as he heard this.

"Not if I can help it! Witch Hunting Wheel!" A voice yelled this as the witch barely dodged a circle of light that landed, revealing a person with a silver shafted scythe, with a red and green hued blade. The person was male, but was wearing a blue hoodie with the hood up.

"You!" The witch said this as the man shrugged and readied his scythe.

"Yeah me. Sorry Timveni, but time for you to Hunting wave!" The man yelled this as he ran towards the witch, jumping before a magic circle exploded and slashed at the witch with the super skill that he was using, and the witch cursed and shimmered before disappearing before the attack hit. The man landed and growled. "Damn it! Again she got away!" The man said this as Tamishi finally got to his feet. The man looked and cursed, before jumping off the cliff, using his scythe to descend.

"Who the hell was that?" Maka asked this as she got up with Soul and Tamishi shrugged.

"Dunno...let's find out." Tamishi said this with a smile as he picked up his shades and put them on, Allie and Soul changing.

* * *

"Damn it that was too close." Arashi said this as he ran over the rooftops of Death City. Essence sighed as she looked at him from her weapon form.

_'Well you didn't think did you!'_ Essence said this at Arashi, and Arashi glared at her.

"Okay yeah, let her kill them. Great plan Ess." Arashi muttered this as he ran, jumping down to the street. Essence sighed as Arashi ran. Arashi rounded a corner, only to start backpedaling as Tamishi was there standing with his weapon with a smile on his face. Arashi went to turn, but saw Maka with her weapon. Arashi cursed under his breath.

"Alright you with the hood, why the hell are you running from us?" Tamishi asked this as Allie and Soul changed to human form. Arashi sighed and looked at his weapon partner.

"Ummm well that is…" Arashi said this quietly, unsure what to say as Essence sighed and changed back to human form. Soul raised an eyebrow at Essences white hair. Essence grabbed Arashi's hood before pulling it back and then sending a left hook into his skull. "Agh! Dammit that hurts!" Arashi shouted this at Essence as he held where she hit.

"Stop beating around the bush. The reason my idiot partner was running is because he thinks he screwed up and tried to salvage the situation." Essence said this and Tamishi stood there, trying not to laugh.

"Okay next question...who the hell are you two." Maka asked this and Tamishi nodded. Arashi and Essence looked at each other and gulped slightly.

"Ummm...well guess there is no point in lying right now...My name is Arashi Rikushi...and my partner is Essence Evans…." Arashi said this and immeidatly found the expected answer.

"What the….how…" Soul said this confused but Arashi saw Tamishi looking calm, and actually smirking, unlike the other three. Arashi sighed and looked at the ground before looking at Tamishi.

"We are from about twenty years in the future...we were following that witch who came to, well stop us from being born….and ummm I guess that puts out the obvious question." Arashi said this and Tamishi chuckled.

"So that explains things." Tamishi said this and Allie giggled.

"Well looks like we get to meet our son." Allie said this with a smile as Arashi blushed. Essence rolled her eyes and looked at Soul and Maka who were stunned. Essence blushed.

"Umm Yeah...hey Mama...Papa…"

* * *

After an hour of questions, and explaining it to the others; Tamishi, Allie, Maka, Soul, Essence and Arashi sat in Kidd's living room. Arashi and Essence sat next to each other, looking uncomfortable. Tamishi sighed as Kidd and the others had went to sleep or went home.

"So that is everything...why we are here and who we are…" Arashi said this as he looked down and fidgets slightly. Tamishi watched him slightly and chuckled, which caused Arashi to look up at him. Allie started to giggle.

"Wow...he is a lot like you Tamishi." Allie said this with a smile and Arashi's face gets red.

"Awww come on! I can't even get away from Mom saying stuff like that- Ow! Dammit Essence!" Arashi whined this and got hit with a heavy book in the head. Essence huffed as she held the book.

"Stop whining! At least you didn't have to explain why you hate your name sometimes!" Essence snapped this at Arashi who shirked back slightly.

"Okay yep. She's your daughter for sure." Soul said this looking at Maka and Maka laughed as Essence immediately blushed and looked down.

"Not fair papa…" Essence muttered this and Tamishi rolled his eyes.

"Well then, now that everything has been explained...how about we go ahead and head back to the apartments to rest. Sadily till you guys get a temporary place, your staying with us." Tamishi smiled as he said this and Arashi and Essence both paled and sighed in defeat.

* * *

**Death Evans: Yeah this might not be the best but hey it is something. Anyways next time we will get into more stuff. See yah!**


	4. Chapter 3

**DE88: Alright without anymore school overload work, paperwork to fill out as an adult, or any housing problems what so ever….I Finally give you chapter 3. Special thanks to those people who helped me in this time...even if you didn't know.**

**Arashi: Review for cookies and mentions. Death Evans only owns his characters.**

* * *

_Chapter 3: Mirror Image_

Arashi yawned as he looked at the dawn sky from the roof of the apartment building. Even 20 years in the past, the view still looked the same. Arashi sat up there and didn't even notice someone climbing up onto the roof.

"Thought I would find you up here." Arashi turned his head to see Tamishi. Tamishi walked over and sat next to Arashi, looking at the dawn.

"How did you figure I would be here?" Arashi asked this looking at the past version of his father. Tamishi chuckled softly and shrugged.

"Because when I want to think, I usually try and find a quiet place with a nice view that is kind of high up." Tamishi said this quietly as he looked out at the view. Arashi looked out as well and he started to feel more at ease. "So what is on your mind?" Tamishi asked this and Arashi sighed.

"Alot of things actually. About where I am, and what I have to do…" Arashi said this as he looked at the sky. "Everytime I think I am getting closer to an answer...it just slips away…" Tamishi looked at Arashi.

"What do you mean? To me it seems like you have plenty figured out." Tamishi said this and Arashi sighed.

"I meant on how to get back…" Arashi sighed.

"Well can't Lord Death just send you back with a mirror?" Tamishi said this with a cock of his head. Arashi looked at him and thought on it for a second before gaining sheen in his eyes that Tamishi smiled at.

"That's right! Grandpa can do that. Well at least that's one thing I can stop worrying about." Arashi said this and Tamishi chuckled softly before laying on the roof.

"Yeah, and if you're worried about finding this witch, don't be. She is after me and the others. She will show up again eventually and we will be ready by that point." Tamishi said this and Arashi looked at him.

"Yeah…" Arashi sighed. "Hey….how do you do it...be so calm even though you're not sure you are going to succeed or even be right?" Arashi asked this quietly and Tamishi looked at him. He could see that Arashi was a lot like him. Tamishi smiled.

"That is easy. It's because I know that even if I mess up, I can get right back up with the help of my friends, and learn from it. I know I can do things because of them." Tamishi said this and Arashi looked at him. " You know, you really are a lot like me. It's almost like a mirror image." Arashi gave a slight smile.

"Yeah, people have said that before." Arashi sighed. Tamishi looked at him and realised something.

"You're scared of letting people down. People have faith in you and you don't want to let them down. Sound about right?" Tamishi said this, and Arashi sighed.

"Yeah. Ever since Essence and I enrolled in the DWMA, we have been at the top of the class… everyone says its because of our parents, that we just have this natural talent that….but…" Arashi said this and sighed and Tamishi smiled.

"Yeah I doubt it is all talent. You have a good head on your shoulders. You probably use that to your advantage. I mean, I have seen you use Soul Resonance techniques I have never heard of, and I bet you are a master at using soul manipulation, though the reason that comes easy for you is because of me. Well my soul." Tamishi said this and Arashi looked at him. "You work hard and study. You are always thinking of new ways of surprising opponents that have more experience than you. That is a way that Meisters need to think. You have a ton of possibilities open to you." Tamishi said this with a smile and Arashi looked down before taking a deep breath and smiling.

"Yeah your right. Thanks. I really needed to hear that for a while now." Arashi said this with a smile and Tamishi chuckled.

"Well I have probably been busy in your time. Now then, I am guessing there is something between you and Essence." Tamishi said this with a grin.

"Oh come on!"

* * *

Essence sighed as she sat at a bench of a piano in Soul and Maka's apartment. It was before dawn as she was sitting in the dark, looking at the key's thinking.

"You know you can play if you want." Essence turned around to see Soul standing there and she let out a small sigh before Soul sat next to her on the bench. "Something is on your mind."

"Yeah…" Essence said this as she looked down and Soul sighed.

"Its about Arashi right?" Soul said this and Essence looked at him. "I figured that you two were close. So what is it exactly?" Essence sighed.

"It's just...I'm worried. Arashi isn't the most confident person in the world. Even though he is an amazing Meister, he still doubts himself. I thought he was getting better, but since we have been here, he seems to be more down. I think Timveni is the reason. This is twice she has evaded us." Essence said this as she looked back at the keys.

"Well I wouldn't worry too much. I am pretty sure Tamishi can help out Arashi. Even if you are his girlfriend, you can't be expected to always be able to help him out." Soul said this and Essence giggled.

"That obvious huh? Well I haven't always helped him out. Our friend Junior helped break him out of his shell before. I guess as the leader of our little team, he is going to have to worry about things though." Essence said this and Soul smiled.

"Yeah, but I bet he is also concerned for you. You have to be one of the things he values most." Soul said this and Essence smiled and nodded. Soul smiled. "Well then, I am sure everything will be okay. You two look after each other. Now how about we play something?" Soul said this with a smile and Essence looked at him.

"Okay...but you start." Soul smiled and rolled his eyes as she said this but moved to put his hands to the keys before starting to play. Essence listened to him play before she started playing as well, both of them play together perfectly, creating a soft and warm sounding melody. The kept playing until they felt someone behind them and turned their heads to see Maka watching them, smiling.

"Don't mind me, you know I like hearing you play Soul." Maka said this with a smile and Soul chuckled before continuing to play with Essence.

* * *

**DE88: Sorry this took so long. But next time we will have more enjoyable scenery and more awesomeness. Till then.**


	5. Chapter 4

**DE88: Finally after some events and my new job, I AM BACK!**

_Chapter 4: Discussion and Planning_

Arashi yawned as he leaned against the DWMA building, waiting for the others to get out of the last class before summer. Arashi sighed as he looked at his practically useless phone, noting that he didn't get service in the past, but it made sense. As he put away his phone, Essence walked up and held out a Deathbucks cup.

"Figured you would like a hot chocolate." Essence said this as Arashi took the cup and sipped it.

"Its the beginning of summer and you figured this how?" Arashi asked this and Essence shrugged.

"Easy, it's what you usually get." Essence said this as she leaned against the wall next to him. Arashi chuckled.

"Touche. I wonder how much longer they are going to be?" Arashi said this and heard a chuckle from his side.

"Well you guys could come in. Lord Death knows about you two. Anyways let's head to Kidd's, he wants to plan something." Tamishi smiled as he said this. Arashi sighed as he shook his head and followed Tamishi.

"Yeah but it wouldn't feel right."

"Wait...you all want to go to the beach….even though there is a witch after all of you?" Essence said this after Kidd announced that he wanted to do, and she immediately reacted. Arashi sighed and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Ess...This might be a good thing. Means we will be more free to fight when she does come up." Arashi said this as the white haired girl looked at him and sighed.

"Ara, I see your point but I don't know…." Essence said this, having a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach and Arashi can sense it.

"Well even if she does attack, I'm pretty sure five Two star meisters and you guys should be enough to beat this witch." Black Star pointed this out and Tamishi shook his head.

"Problem with that is she can floor the two star meisters." Arashi pointed this out, causing Black Star to sigh. Tamishi raised an eyebrow at how his future son had put this.

"Wait what about you guys? Arashi don't you have my Soul Wavelength, meaning you are vulnerable to her magic?" Tamishi asked this and Kidd looked at the young man as he sighed.

"Guess there is no point in hiding it now. I somehow developed a resistance or immunity to the magic. before it couldn't kill me in one go like most people, and now it doesn't even phase me if it's not from a very high power witch. I think it's because my soul is part Reaper and part Chaotic, so best of both worlds." Arashi said this as he looked at Tamishi and Tamishi chuckled.

"Well looks like there is going to be someone who can take Tamishi on in the future then." Maka said this as she got up and Essence giggled.

"Yeah right. We already have fought against him in our time. Let's just say we get our butts handed to us." Essence said this with a smile and Arashi sighed.

"Hey we get in a few good hits…." Arashi mutter this and Soul laughed.

"So why do you keep losing then?" Soul asked this question and Essence sighed.

"Because I'm not the best meister in the world….usually I screw up and Arashi takes the hit for it." Essence said this and Arashi sighed.

"Once again, we have agreed that when push comes to shove, the one of us who is a reaper, and more likely to live, takes the hit. Not to mention it's not always you that messes up. The first time I left myself just a little too open and got Soul Forced through three trees. Second time you did mess up, but I recovered it and messed up on a recovery from a parry and got blasted." Arashi pointed this out and Essence blinked.

"Wait….you're admitting that you messed up twice to my once?" Essence said this with a smirk and Arashi sighed and turned away. "Thanks Ara." Essence said this and Allie smiled.

"Well now….I am pretty damn sure now that he takes completely after you Tamishi." Allie whispered this to Tamishi and Tamishi chuckled.

"We haven't seen him pissed yet so we don't know if he is ruthless or sadistic." Tamishi quietly pointed this out and Allie giggled.

"Ten bucks on both." Black Star said this, overhearing the small conversation and Tamishi grinned.

"No deal." Tamishi said this and Black Star grinned. Arashi looked over at him.

"Huh...that reminds me…." Arashi said this thinking and Essence giggled.

"What, that you actually won a bet with your dad." Essence said this and everyone went silent.

"Wait….Tamishi loses a bet?" Kidd said this, astonished that the person who was known for never accepting a bet he couldn't win, actually lost a bet. Tamishi was looking at Arashi and turned to a serious face.

"Do not tell us what the conditions for the bet are. I want to be surprised by this." Tamishi said this in such a serious tone, that everyone started laughing. It wasn't till a few minutes later that things calmed down again.

"In anycase everyone has three days to prepare for the trip, meaning that Essence and Arashi have three days to get what they need to enjoy it." Kidd said this and Arashi flashed a grin like Tamishi's

"Yeah I know. Anyways we are staying at the beach house that Lord Death owns right?" Arashi asked this and Kidd opened his mouth to ask how he knew about it but then remembered that Arashi was a Reaper. So instead he just nodded. "Cool, then all Ess and I will need are swimming suits."

* * *

Arashi smiled slightly as everyone got there stuff into the beach house. After the three days of preparation, everyone seemed to not have that much stuff, but then again that wasn't accounting for the fact that they were bringing food for the two weeks they were staying there. Arashi set his stuff down in his and Essence's room, as everyone seemed to decided that incase the witch attacked, and other reasons maybe but Arashi didn't think about that, that everyone should room with their partners.

"Hey Ara, you done changing yet?" Essence asked this as she came into the room wearing a white button up shirt with her swimming suit underneath, it being a half tank top-like top and shorts, colored in blue and white, something she had always worn to go swimming.

"No not yet. Don't worry I'll come out I promise." Arashi said this as he looked at her, noticing that she had looked worried as she walked up and put her hand lightly over the center of his chest.

"Right...sorry It's just...I know you don't like explaining this…" Essence said this, motioning to where her hand was on his chest and Arashi shrugged.

"They will find out eventually. A little vagueness is all they will get now, but at least it makes sure that my dad will be there. Ess...im pretty sure now we don't have to worry too much about the future changing." Arashi said this and Essence looked at him surprised. "Our parents are the kind of people who wouldn't force us into something. No they are different. They have seen what we will become, and want to see for themselves how we got here. That's what I think anyways." Arashi said this with a smile and Ess nodded before kissing him lightly.

"I figured as much, now hurry up and get changed or I am having Professor Black Star throw you in. Or would you rather your uncle blast you into the water." Essence said this jokingly and Arashi rolled his eyes.

"Alright. Alright. Man sometimes you're as bad as my...no both our mothers thinking about it now."


	6. Chapter 5

**DE88: Hey guys. Sorry I haven't been around, but some stuff has been going on. I am now back and ready to write and have some fun! Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 5: The scars of the future

Arashi shielded his eyes as he walked out of the beach house, now dressed in a plain black button up shirt and swimming trunks, the shirt open to where you could see part of his chest, and the large X cross shaped scar that covered it. Essence looked at him as walked out, surprised that Arashi hadn't buttoned up his shirt. The others were already having fun, either swimming in the ocean, or in Maka and Allie's case, reading. The only one not partaking in these activities was Tamishi. He was looked at Arashi, and merely shrugged looking at the scar.

"I am going to take a wild guess and say that you don't want to talk about that right?" Tamishi said this to Arashi and Arashi smiled and shrugged. Essence raised an eyebrow as he did so.

"It's fine. Just something that happened during an encounter with a Witch that used Chaotic magic. Actually our first encounter." Arashi said this as he stretched and smiled before running out to the water, leaving his shirt where the other left theirs, Essence following suit.

"Well now...he really does take after me. That might actually be both good and bad looking at it now...I wonder though." Tamishi said this to himself before deciding to join into the fun his way, which included using his wavelength to cause a wave that crashed into Black Star and Kidd, who happened to be wrestling at the time.

* * *

"Wow Arashi, you cook pretty well." Maka said this as she and the other finished the dinner that Arashi and Tamishi made, after Arashi's insistence. Arashi smiled.

"Yeah well I learned from dad. I usually cook back in my time, but Essence does her fair share." Arashi said this as he stretched in his chair and Essence rolled her eyes. Tamishi smiled and stood up, looking at how the sun was starting to set now.

"Well now...I think it would be a fantastic time to throw this out. Arashi, want to have a spar?" Tamishi asked this with a grin and Arashi sat straight up as he did, before rushing into the beach house, leaving most of them confused, and Essence groaned.

"You just had to do that. The one thing Arashi loves is sparing with you in our time. I think sparring against you in this time is his all time wish." Essence said this as Tamishi walked into the beach house, causing him to roar with laughter. Both of the two quickly changed into a simple black shirt and jeans and walked out to the edge of the beach while everyone watched, Arashi almost jumping up and down where he stood.

"So...any bets?" Soul said this with a smirk, earning him a smack from both Maka and Essence. Both of the combatants soon settled into stance to begin. Kidd smiled as Liz transformed and he fired one shot into the air to commence their fight.

Arashi took a deep breath as the shot went off, immediately using his soul wavelength to close the distance between him and Tamishi as he focused into the fight. Tamishi smiled as Arashi did so and raised arm to block the strike he saw coming as he pulled a hand back, ready to send it into Arashi, but Arashi quickly used multiple Soul leaps and got behind Tamishi.

"Sorry, but I know a head on attack won't work, Twin Spears." Arashi said this as he send both his palms forward into Tamishi, his wavelength hitting him hard enough to send him flying back about ten feet. Tamishi was shocked that he felt the wavelength but regained his senses and his righted himself as he landed, blocking the follow up of Arashi, leaving the young meister-weapon open.

"Well now...Wei Wu Shu." Tamishi intoned this as he sent three consecutive soul forces into Arashi, causing him to fly back twenty feet and cough up blood as he landed. "I should have expected that your wavelength attacks work on me. Good moves there Arashi, but you can't beat me with just one strike." Tamishi said this as Arashi got up and wiped his mouth, a smirk forming as his eyes gleamed with excitement and determination.

"I don't expect to beat you with one strike, that would be no fun at all." Arashi said this before launching himself at Tamishi, before using a soul leap to go over and behind Tamishi, catching Tamishi as he turned to follow him with another soul force. Tamishi growled as he felt the wavelength hit him, and used soul leap to try and put some distance between the two, but he fell short of where he wanted to go due to the sand being so loose and Arashi hit him in mid air with another soul force, launching the older meister back and rolling. "I would think you would figure the density and stability of the sand when you leaped." Arashi said this as he brushed himself off and Tamishi stood back up and rolled his shoulders.

"Yeah you are right." Tamishi said this with a smile. Everyone that was watching was on the edge of their seats as the battle turned from their exhibition of soul techniques to a simple martial arts fight.

"Arashi got in some good hits there." Soul said this as he watched the two continue fighting and Essence nodded.

"Yeah, but Tamishi got in that Wei Wu Shu earlier. Arashi is still not as experienced with his soul force as Tamishi is, but he makes up for it by coming up with ways to implement what he does know in new ways that can't be predicted." Essence said this just as Tamishi jumped back from one of Arashi's kicks and send his palm into the ground, sending up a cloud of sand. Arashi immediately soul leaped up, with the intention of dropping back down with his own wavelength, but Tamishi caught him, his hand over his face in mid air.

"You're not the only one who can think on the fly, Soul Force!" Tamishi said this before releasing his wavelength, sending Arashi flying into the Ocean, where he crashed and emerged coughing as Tamishi landed. Arashi swam back and stood up shakily before falling back down, sitting and shivering from the cold water.

"Okay...you win." Arashi panted this out, wiping the few traces of blood from the corner of his mouth, his head pounding from the last attack. Tamishi smiled, and winced from the few cracked ribs and bruises he had.

"Yeah, but good spar." Tamishi said this has he held out a hand to his future son, Arashi smiling.

"To be honest...I have never gotten that many clean hits on you before, and you are a bit slower in the future." Arashi said this and Tamishi smiled. "Guess that just means i have gotten better since the last time I sparred you." Arashi grinned as he said this, the two walking back.

"I have to say, you are incredibly strong. It's not hard to believe that you are top of the class with your abilities as a meister." Kidd said this as the two sat with the others, Black Star starting a fire. Essence sighed.

"Yeah..." Essence said this and Arashi looked at her.

"Ess. You are a good meister. Heck you were able to go toe to toe with Junior and Noire, not to mention keep up for a while with my dad." Arashi said this softly to the white haired girl, thankful that they had already explained about the other children of the future. The girl looked up at him and smiled softly.

"Thanks Ara."


	7. Chapter 6

**DE88: Hey guys, sorry for the massive delay in this chapter but life has once again taken hold of my time, I hope you enjoy this and I don't own anything except my creations.**

* * *

_Chapter 6: Future Loss_

Arashi yawned as he felt the light hit his eyes through the crack in his and Essence's room. He smiled as he opened his eyes, seeing Essence sleeping softly, her head on his chest as she curled up next to him. _"She always seemed so cute.' _Arashi thought this as he watched his slumbering partner, before noting something else. _'Again with stealing my shirt huh?' _Arashi thought this as he took note that she was wearing one of his v-neck shirts and a pair of shorts as compared to his sleeveless shirt and sweats he wore. He chuckled softly as Essence started to stir.

"Morning Ess. As a question, why steal my shirt huh?" Arashi said this with a small smirk as the white haired girl looked up at him and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Privilege of being a girlfriend, same with why you're my pillow Ara." She said this with a smile and Arashi laughed, kissing her softly. He couldn't argue with her logic there.

"Touche. Then what do I have huh?" Arashi said this with a smirk as he and Essence sat up in the bed. Essence flashed him a grin.

"You get to be protective as hell of me, plus kiss me when you want." Essence said this with another cheeky smile and Arashi chuckled, leaning in and kissing her softly.

"Kay looks like you win this time huh?" Arashi said this with a smile. Their usual morning routine usually went like this, both of them just talking to wake up fully, and seeing if they could cause the other to stumble over their words. "So should we just lay here for a bit, or get dressed and be active for the day?" Arshi said this with a smile and Essences looked at him in thought for a second, before hugging him and making him lay down.

"I wanna be lazy." She said this with a content smile as she laid her head on his chest once again as Arashi wrapped his arms around her. Arashi smiled as he looked at her, but then a crawling feeling in the back of his mind, and decided to activate his soul perception, regretting it immediately.

"Damnit. Ess we got incoming." Arashi said this as they sat up, Essence jumping off the bed, throwing Arashi the set of his clothes he had laid out before storming to the bathroom, visibly upset. Arashi got dressed in no time and stuck his head out the door, warning the others of the incoming witch.

* * *

"Yep….that is definitely Timveni. I'm surprised at how powerful her soul is…" Tamishi said this as he looked at the soul closing into their location.

"Yeah well if I remember what you said about her in the future, she is twice as strong as the s ranked witch you all fought a few months ago." Arashi said this as he looked at Essence, who was still slightly fuming. Other than Essence and Maka, all the weapons had already transformed.

"Yeah well she is coming really fa-" Maka said this but before she could finish, Timveni shimmered into view.

"Dear girl, time is only relative to me. And the time of your death dra-" Timveni sneered this till Arashi transformed into his gold handled gunblade form and Essence suddenly Soul Leaped to Timveni, Arashi's blade and chamber glowing, surprising everyone.

"Riot Chamber!" Essence exclaimed this as she stabbed at Timveni, the witch dodging back and then to the side to dodge the linear blast made from the attack.

"Ess….when the hell did you have time to make something like that?!" Arashi asked this as he appeared in the blade of the gunblade. Essence smiled slightly as she watched Timveni.

"Just now. Isn't that what you normally do Ara?" She said this before dodging a blast from Timveni and watching Chrona, Black Star, Maka, and Tamishi all rush Timveni. Arashi sighed as Timveni began dodging and phasing through attacks.

"Well just be careful Ess. If things get dangerous switch." Arashi said this and Essence smiled as she tighten her grip on him.

"You worry too much." She said this before soul leaping to Timveni again, this time kicking her in the side as she goth there and pointing Arashi at the witch. "Riot Barrage." She intoned this as she pulled the trigger, sending a stream of soul bullets before landing on the ground again.

"And you say you're the worse meister." Maka said this as she landed next to Essence in her Soul Fusion form, Tamishi chuckled in his Soul merge form as Kidd and Chrona hovered above them with Black Star.

"Well that seemed to do-" Black star started this before dodging back to dodge the start of a barrage of magic attacks that Kidd summoned a shield to block.

'Essence, switch now. I have an idea.' Arashi said this to Essence, explaining his plan though their resonance and Essence smiled and changed it slightly. 'Alright, this will only work once, make it count Ess.' Essence smiled as she watched the magic barrage and found Timveni's position.

"Riot Chamber." Essence said this soft as she soul leaped to in front of Timveni, the witch looking surprised as the chamber of the weapon glowed. Suddenly, Essence had a feeling in the back of her neck and cut off the resonance, switching with Arashi in a mere moment and resonating with him as Timveni shimmered to their side.

"Witch Hunting Wave." Arashi said this as he slashed at Timveni's new location, surprising and grazing the witch as she tried to dodge and flew up. Arashi smiled as she hissed in pain from the attack.

"How! How did you see through my Temporal Shift?!" Timveni screamed this and Arashi smiled.

"Easy, I figured that with how Essence is right handed, you would naturally shift your self to her left side, and we aren't known as one of the best dual weapon pairs for nothing. It was to easy to switch roles and attack before you could dodge again. If I have this correct, you need seven seconds to use another Temporal Shift." Arashi said this with a wicked grin and Tamishi sweat-dropped.

_'Well now, he can do mental calculations and timings... impressive.' _Tamishi thought this as he watched his future son, feeling pride in the young meister. _'He is as impressive as you were, if not more.' _Allie thought this to Tamishi and he nodded before Timveni screamed in frustration.

"Take this! Magic Array, Magic Laser Barrage!" Timveni screamed this, foregoing targeting the two star meisters, seeing Arashi and Essence as to much of a threat. Arashi smiled as his eyes glowed slightly and started dodging the lasers before appearing behind Timveni.

"This ends here. Witch Hun-" Arashi said this before Timveni suddenly turned around, and Arashi felt something pierce his abdomen. He looked down and saw a glowing spear made of magic, Timveni's malicious grin as she cackled, pulling the spear out as it shattered and Arashi started falling, losing his grip of Essence who changed as he did.

"Arashi!" Essence screamed this as she reached out to the black haired boy as he fell, only to be suddenly shocked and restrained, screaming out as Timveni used magic to bind her. Tamishi cursed and looked at Maka who nodded and Tamishi rushed to catch Arashi as Maka and the others charged the witch.

"Heh to hasty young Rikushi, and now nothing can stop my destruction of the future." Timveni said this before shimmering out of view with Essence. Arashi groaned as he hit Tamishi's arms and raised up a hand as Timveni disappeared.

"Ess...no…" He said this weakly before his vision became blurry and then black.

* * *

Tasmishi sighed as Soul punched a wall. Kidd was busy making calls to the DWMA, and Black Star was scouting the nearby areas for any trace of the witch for the past two days.

"Soul calm down. We will find her, that or Arashi will wake up." Tamishi said this with a sigh as he felt Allie's hand squeeze his. Arashi's wound looked serious at first, but much to the surprise of everyone, it had already started healing thanks to the boys black blood. Thinking on it, Tamishi had to chuckle about not guessing the children had black blood.

"What I don't understand is why you are so calm?! Your son is unconscious in another room. Don't you think he is going to break after this?!" Soul exclaimed this, Maka sighing as she looked at a nearby book.

"I am not worried because he is my son. Taking Essence was the biggest mistake, other than not killing Arashi, that Timveni made yesterday. Need I remind you of the Ranguki incident." Tamishi said this and Soul's eyes widened as the realization dawned on him, causing Maka and Allie to laugh.

* * *

Arashi, groaned as he woke up, sitting up and feeling a dull soft throb in his abdomen. _"What…oh right… I got reckless… damnit i played right into her..ESSENCE!'_ Arashi thought this as his brain started thinking and he recalled what had happened. "Damnit all…" He growled this punched the bed, feeling angry at himself. He sighed and reached inside his shirt, feeling a familiar shape of cold metal and gems and smiled very slightly. "Essence...I'm coming...and this time, we end this." Arashi said this as he got up, stretching slightly as he changed, not caring about the dull throb as he put on his usual black pants and shirt with a sleeveless vest, and a pair of finger less gloves. Strapped to his left leg was a knife that had seen much use in its life. As Arashi opened the door to leave, he found Tamishi standing there, looking serious. "Don't try to stop me." Arashi said this without thinking, and bit his tongue afterwards. Tamishi chuckled and shook his head at the boy's words.

"I'd be a hypocrite if I did. Here." Tamishi said this with a smile as he tossed Arashi a pair of keys, who caught them and looked at them surprised, before muttering a quick thanks and running off. Tamishi chuckled as Soul stepped from around the corner.

"Kay, you were right Tamishi….well less for us to worry about."

* * *

**DE88: And that is chapter 6. Hope you all enjoy it and I will have chapters 7,8 and the Finale up as soon as possible.**


End file.
